


Just Sit Still

by Teatyme



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: All the foxes got magic, Alternate Universe - Magic, Andreil, Andrew Minyard - Freeform, M/M, Neil Josten - Freeform, Tattoo Artist Neil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:59:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teatyme/pseuds/Teatyme
Summary: The Foxes are magic and have a shop. Neil sometimes does tattoos and maybe he'll make some friends.





	Just Sit Still

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be my first attempt at writing a whole fic so I apologize in advance for being slow to post anything and not really knowing how to use AO3 that well. That being said we'll see where this ends up. I mostly just like the idea of Neil with magic and wanted to do something a little out of the ordinary. The tags are subject to change as I write more and figure things out.

Magic was a strange thing. Anyone could use it, though most people didn't, it was just a matter of how and the power behind it. Some people used runes, potions, and physical things, while others were born with their magic in their bones and could do magic with just their hands, either small things or something more. Everyone had some predilection to a type of magic be it healing, protection, something darker, and while those who chose to practice magic could easily choose what they wanted to do, those born with it tended to get their knack for magic from their parents. This isn't to say that a person had to stick with what they were good at, there was always another option if it was desired.

The magical community wasn't a small one but it was fairly good at keeping hidden. Most people who found themselves caught up in that world tended to already know someone or had decided to follow rumors. This of course led to Neil having to deal with somewhat peculiar customers once or twice a week.

Neil had hoped that working in a Non-magic tattoo parlor would help him hide but it wasn't to be. A customer had been able to sense his magic and had commented that it was quite the unusual mishmash of innate and learned magic. Somehow the event turned into Neil giving the person a ‘living’ tattoo and things had snowballed to Neil being known to be the only person for miles that could do moving tattoos and could tattoo runes. Neil had practically bolted when he had heard about his newfound reputation but he was making good money to set runes and moving pieces into people's skin, that and he didn't want to have to start running again. So, here he was manning the front desk on a slow day doodling tattoo designs with hidden symbols and faintly moving parts.

The tinkling of the bell on the door had him looking up with his customer service smile in place.. “Hi, what can I do for you?”

The two younger men in the trio look around at the art on the walls and the various pieces of body jewelry in the displays, while the older man made his way over to Neil. “Hello, I’m David Wymack and that's Kevin Day and Andrew Minyard. We heard that Neil Josten works here?” 

“Um yeah, are you here about getting a tattoo? I can set up an appointment for you, but we generally do at least some type of consultation before we can start on any work.” Neil said, shuffling around some papers to find their appointment book.

“We just have some questions for him. Is he here right now?” 

“No, he's off today-” Neil started before getting cut off.

“Liar.” At some point the short blond, Andrew, had wandered over and was looking Neil over. “Going off the fact that you've glamoured half your body and that I can see you doodles moving, I'd say you're Neil josten.”

“I was trying to be polite, Andrew.” Wymack said with a quick glare in the other man’s direction. “But yeah kid, I can feel your magic from outside.”

Neil sighed. “So, what do you want?”

“We want you to come work at The Foxhole. It’s specialty magic shop and we need someone who does runes.”

“Why me though? There are plenty of people who can make runes, I’m just a tattoo artist.” Neil said, he knew he had his reputation but...

“Just a... Do you know how much complex magic goes into drawing runes on people?” Kevin all but shouted as he spun around to stare at Neil. “Not even tattooing them, just drawing.” 

“Considering that I’m well acquainted with how much energy it takes to do them, yes, I am well aware.” Neil said with a flat look. “So you want me to work for you. What would I be doing?”

“Something similar to what you’re doing here. Putting runes on things for people, be it paper or a tool or a tattoo.” Wymack explained. “If I'm honest you’ll probably make more than you do here.”

“I'm not interested.” Neil said.

Andrew snorted. “Lie.”

Wymack sighed. “How about you two go wait outside?” He rolled his eyes as Kevin made an offended noise and stalked towards the door, Andrew a step behind him. Once they left Wymack turned back. “Look, kid. From your magic I think I have a good idea of who you might be and I'm not gonna make you do anything you don't want to do. I don't mind if you want to keep a low profile.”

“Fine, but only as long as you don’t say anything.” Neil said, “It'll take me a week or two to let my boss know and figure out what to do about my appointments. If it's alright with you I can just move some of my magic ones to your place.”

“Sounds good to me. Just come by when you're done here and we can get you setup.” Wymack said before heading to the door. “I look forward to having you around.”


End file.
